man bathen in moonlight
by heartlesslover11
Summary: kagome needs to get away at night but what she sees changes her life forever. Dark, Passion, Tem
1. Chapter 1

The night air went through my clothes chilling me to the bone, but that did not stop me. I saw them again making out under the tree me and the man I once loved meet at.

"Inuyasha."

Looking at them did not hurt me as much anymore, but I could not stop myself from running my tears threaten to fall. There was a hole in my heart that longed for the same love form someone who would look only at me. The dark woods seem to welcome me in a comforting hug. My legs walked through the woods makeshift paths for like seem for hours, and each time I was about to turn back going to the others there was something that seem to call me back. It was gentle yet dangerous aura that set my miko powers on fire. The pull was so strong that by the time I got to the meadow I had no control of my legs. What I saw that day will never leave my mind for as long as I live. There standing in the middle of the meadow was a man bathing in the full moon light. His midnight black hair past his shoulders shined as the moonlight danced in the beautiful locks, blood red cherry blossoms danced in swirls up his pant leg and up to his arm then down his arm. Something inside scream

"Run run you will surfer a fate worse than death Run!!!!"

Even though I knew it was not safe I could not run from the creature in front of me. Time seemed to slow as he turned throwers me. Deep blue eyes seemed to stare deep into my soul as if judging me. As if woken from a dream a deep voice greeted my ears.

"Are you the one I have being waiting for?" Gratefully his slow steps made no noise as he walked towards me.

I was confused what did this man no creature wanted from me. "I chose you to live forever by my side."

This time as he came closer I tried to run, but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. His hair move to the side as the wind blew revealing the black of his swords. Well he drive a blade through me? No, he said live forever. All different thoughts crossed my mind as he got closer. He seems to sense my fear as a smile found it ways to his lips.

"Do not fear me. You will be with me till the end." Fangs poked out of his mouth.

"Please don't..." Was the last thing I said as my eyes were becoming heavy closing slowly. His arms circled around me as I fell into deep sleep. The last sight was of his mouth closing in on my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha not mine.

Kagome shot up screaming in pain from her sleep. "What ha..ppen?" Kagome said her throat felt like there was a flame raging: wanting to be let out.

Her sight still burred Kagome tried to find out where she was the pain tearing at her body. She was in what looked like a cave with sharp damp rocks and Kagome was in the middle of it all. Forcing her body to move Kagome grabbed at the wall to help her stand. Her legs shake under her weight, but still Kagome pushed forward. That's when Kagome noticed a breeze: her outfit was gone! She wanted to scream, yet she didn't because she had no idea where he was. One thing was good she knew she was not raped for there was no pain between her legs. That brought some relief to her as she looked around.

Kagome keep moving knowing she stood no chance if the man returned with the state she was in. There it was the light at the end of the cave. She was never so happy to see the light. With new found strength Kagome moved faster to get out of the dark hell hole of a cave. Her feet bleeding from the rocks did not slow her down as she ran to get out. A smile spread across her face now all she had to do was find Inuyasha, but then a whole new pain hit her. Her skin it was burning a blue flame dance on her skin turning it black. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed diving back into the cave.

"What's wrong with me?" Kagome said sitting in the dark shadow of the cave.

The cuts on her feet, the burns on her body, and even the pain inside her body started to go away. Kagome watched as they healed before her very eyes. In the back of her head was a man's voice laughing. Kagome knew it was him and she felt her fear take over and she knew: he had her.


End file.
